1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device stand.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor vehicle may be used by different drivers who each have their mobile device they would like to be supported by a stand in the vehicle, or a single driver may use different devices at different times. Because stands are usually adapted for a specific device type and size, many different stands must be available in the vehicle, which can be unsightly and waste space.
What is needed is a resizable stand adapted for supporting different types and sizes of devices.